Dnd loots
The staff of plants Every long rest, grows 5 berries, each time you eat one you get +2 to all attacks (non-stackable, e.g. you eat five, you still only have +2, not +10) and 1d4+2 healing, you can eat only one per turn. Horn of the wilderness Upon blowing the horn, 1d8 wolves come in and deal 1d4 damage to any enemy of the player’s choice until killed, 11 armor class 7 health points each. Each wolf deals damage on the turn of the player who summoned them. Double short swords Two short swords, if you hit with one, you can roll for the second short sword to hit. If you hit with that, and roll 1 over the armor class or more, strike again. Then 2 more. Then 2 with disadvantage. then 3. then 3 with disadvantage. Keep going until they don’t hit the target. if it goes beyond the realm of possibility, then add disadvantage if it doesn't already, and do that over and over. you have to fail sometime, right? Knife of darkness The holder of this knife has advantage on stealth checks, has nightvision, and not just black-and-white, night looks like day, and is impervious to magical darkness. The knife, when thrown, has +3 to hit, as the target will barely see it coming. Da bomb arrows Comes in quivers of about 10, maybe 15. Explodes on impact, dealing 1d6 damage to all enemies within 15 ft, it is not impervious to armor, the person who is shot also takes normal damage, and on a miss, roll a die high, it still explodes, low, it flies far away and maybe kills some bunnies or something. Also works for crossbows. Chicken cannon You have to push this weapon around, but it comes with unlimited chickens. You shoot this at an enemy, and they take 1d8 damage, and all enemies the chicken pass over are bombed with eggs and take 1d4 damage and are blinded 1d4 turns. Sword of vines When an enemy is hit by the sword (longsword), vines spring out and deal another 1d6 damage, plus they pull the enemy up to 10 ft. closer if the user wishes it to be so. Based off of the thorn whip druidic cantrip. Wand of rodents This wand gives off a faint smell of cheese, nuts and berries. You may use it to bend small rodents to your will, depending upon your surroundings, e.g. in a forest, squirrels, in a house, mice. They may be used as messengers, or as attackers who deal 1 damage for 1 turn, or they can be used to carry stuff around. This works as a magical focus as well as bending rodents to your will. Viper tooth daggers These teeth work like normal daggers, but make the enemy poisoned and take 1d4 poison for 1d4 turns. Suction cup boots You may walk on the walls as well as the ground, +1 armor, any small animals have disadvantage to attack. The lute of brotherhood Works on all animals/human, even enemies. Roll competing int and charisma checks, holder of lute rolling charisma. If a success, the enemies are not hostile for 30 min or until attacked, and are lulled into a sense of security, giving advantage on stealing checks. Ring of travel You may use this ring at any time, you will teleport up to 10 miles away, into any place you have been in the past week, and can stay there 10 min, if in battle, otherwise, forever. If you are in battle and your time is up, you are teleported to the place you last were. Stable bracelet This bracelet has many small bumps that look like miniature stables, and when a player uses it, it will shrink the horses and then teleport them to the mini stable, and the horses come out at will. Can hold up to 10 Glove of destruction The glove works as a punching weapon, 1d6 damage, and if you don’t attack for two turns, on the third, you can punch the glove into the ground and knock all enemies back 15 ft and deal 1d10 damage. The glove can also be lit on fire to do no harm to the user, and anyone punched will take 1d4 extra damage for 1d4 turns. wing necklace an onyx necklace, when, once worn, wings grow out of the wearer's back, giving them a flying speed of 20 ft, and have advantage on dex checks, and when they take falling damage, roll a d20 and if they roll over 13, no damage, and if they miss, half damage tinkerer’s vest Basically, with the vest, you can create some little things, refer to the rock or mountain gnomes in the 5e book, but both creating and repairing you can do during a long rest. snake rope this rope is sentient, and can slither up walls, to give people a +3 to climb, or advantage, they can choose, also, it can work as a whip, or deal 1d4 strangling damage and make someone move 15 ft in any direction of your choice. mage's hat + 2 on all magic checks, plus you can pull out an infinite number of rabbit and while wearing can find a gold coin behind someone's ear, giving an advantage on cha checks against them for the next hour. use once per long rest. throwing shield a normal +2 ac shield, but you can also throw it with a range of 60/120 and it will do 1d8 damage.